Total eclipse of the heart
by AliiBear
Summary: When Alicia went to London with her best friend she didn't expect to meet her favourite band One Direction. But soon everything gets out of control. Whom will she give her heart? Read and find out :
1. Guardian Angel

Chapter 1

For summer holydays, me and my best friend Hannah decided to go to London. We both love London and because my brother's girlfriend's brother lives in London we could stay with him. He is amazing! Since he is a hairstylist and his husband (yes he's gay) is working too we were most of the time alone in the apartment, which didn't bother us at all. Today we decided to go shopping because I really needed new clothes. We bought lots of nice stuff from Abercrombie, Hollister and other great stores. We only have one Abercrombie and Fitch store in Germany which is in Düsseldorf. Unfortunately I have never been to Düsseldorf before because it's too far to just go there for shopping. Whatever .. In time we became really exhausted. It was a nice, chilly day so we decided to find the next Starbucks and take a break.

'So what are we gonna do next ?' Hannah asked taking a sip of her Chocolate Chip Cream frappy. 'Dunno what do you want to do ? How about just going home put on some snuggies and watch a movie or something?' She nodded 'sounds good to me missy' 'alright lets get going then'  
Just when I was about to get up some boys came into the café. When they spotted us one of the boys smirked and walked up to us.

'Hey hey hey darling. Where do you think you are going ? How about you and me have some fun in the restroom huh ?' He came up to me and made some thrusting movements. The others were laughing and howling. 'Uh no thank you not interested !' I walked past him but he grabbed my wrist and swirled me around. 'You are not going anywhere you hear me! Do you even know who I am. If I want something THEN I FUCKING GET IT!' I tried to get free but he was too strong. It really hurt. 'Please let go of me!' I started to cry. I was really scared he was like 8 inches taller than I was (I am pretty small tbh) and really fit. 'Let go of her you disgusting prick!' Hannah growled. She was only slightly smaller than him. 'ooo feisty! How about you just leave me and your friend alone and then we can have some fun huh?' He licked my cheek. 'You and me? In your dreams. You are disgusting! Now leave my friend alone or…' 'OR WHAT?' One of the other boys shouted. 'or you will regret this!' I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around if it was really who I thought it was. Standing there with a furious face was Liam Payne.* Oh my god THE Liam Payne tried to help me. *  
'And who are you if I may ask?' the disgusting boy spat at Liam.

'I am her boyfriend so if you don't mind letting her go we had an appointment.'  
*Wait..did he just really say I was his girlfriend? OMG if this is a dream DON'T YOU DARE WAKE ME UP!*  
'Well we were just going to have some fun together didn't we my dear?' Mr. ugly whispered in my ear. 'ha! Yeah sure. In your dreams. Would you now PLEASE let me go We have a date! ' I smiled at Liam and he smiled back. The boy finally let go of me. 'Well what's with your friend then..'

'Did I miss something?' said Louis Tomlinson who came out of the restroom and stood beside Liam. My mouth dropped open. Liam gave me a sign to come over to him. He gave me a big hug and the kissed me on my lips. *Im going to faint now..* He pulled away and smiled at me. I couln't help but blush which made him chuckle.I heard some grunting and then the door slammed shut. I let go of Liam and looked at them .'Thank you so much. I was really scared at them.' I said. I looked at Hannah. She didn't see it though. She was too busy starring at Louis. Apparently he was starring at her too which I didn't blame him for. She is gorgeous. 'Hannah you are drooling.' She snapped out of her daydreams and started blushing. 'Uh.. what ? sorry I was just…doesn't matter.' I laughed at her and turned around again. Louis was still starring at her. ' Quit starring at her Louis! Her name is Hannah she is 14 and german now talk to her!' Then I turned around to Liam. 'No problem. I just can't let a guy like him talk to a beautiful young girl like you like that. You know us ?'

'Of course ! I'm a directioner ! This is like a dream come true!' I admitted. 'Why thank you! What's your name by the way? I am Liam Payne.' He held out one hand for me to shake.

'Yes I know. Nice to meet you Liam. I am Alicia. I am 14 years old I'm german and and big fan of you!' I said shaking his hand. 'well it's nice to meet you too! You wanna meet the guys then ?' I froze.*OMG IM GOING TO MEET ONE DIRECTION ~insert fangirl scream here~ OMG OMG OMG stay cool Ali don't mess it up now! You've dreamed of this all the time and now you finally have the chance so DON'T SCREW IT!*

'I would love that! I won't have to ask Hannah because as you can see she's already fallen for Louis. And she wasn't even a fan. She always said I was crazy hah I've always said how amazing you were and how goodlooking and how fit and …and Im going to shut up now!' I blushed a deep shade of red when I looked at the amused face of Liam.  
'hehehehehe okay lets go then' I said embarassed. Liam took my hand and we walked out of Starbucks. Hannah and Louis followed us. Some people gave us disgusting glares beacause they weren't able to drink their coffee in peace but hey… who would be different if they met their favourite band of all time at Starbucks and they asked you to meet the others ?'


	2. Meeting the lads

Chapter 2  
Louis gave us a ride to the place the boys stayed at. Me and Hannah sat in the back while Liam sat on the passenger seat next to Louis smiling at me in the mirror. I smiled back and blushed. I felt my phone vibrating.

Dolly:* (Hannah): _Hey what's going on there whith you and Liam huh ? 3 _  
I looked over at her but she was looking out the window smirking.  
Me:_I could ask you the same my dear. Huh you and Louis ? ^^ Thought you think they're all ugly :p But theres nothing. Barely know him! He was just being nice!_  
Dolly:*: _Aw don't gimme that! He totally likes you! You didn't see him looking at you when you didn't and who would play a girls boyfriend just to save her from a boy and kiss her and anything and ask her to come meet the others if he didn't like her. And I never said they were ugly I just said there were boys who look better and I didn't see them in real life before. How should I know Louis Tomlinson would be such a sexgod ? :D And he is so funny!_  
Me: _Told ya they are amazing didn't I? :p I am a fan. He asked me to meet the others to do me a favor.. and Liam is just being nice. Its nothing. Anyways he wanted to give you and Louis some more time together so he asked ok ? ;-)_  
Dolly:*: _Aha ..jup..sure ;-) Just lie to yourself hun' you will see ;-)_

'okay we're there.' Louis told us getting out of the car. We were at a fancy looking hotel. I felt wrong at this place. I was just wearing some really short hotpants and a black blouse with some golden jewellrys. My brown hair was open and fell in soft waves down my spine. I didn't look back but this was way too fancy for my taste. We entered the hotel lobby and the boys let us to their hotelroom. Room No. 406 on the 6th floor. When we entered the room we were greeted by Niall who looked slighly pissed.  
'hey what's wrong man ?' Liam asked. 'There's no food in the fridge!' Niall looked like he was about to cry. 'where did you get the babes ?' shouted someone from the living room. I turned to look who it was just to see a naked Harry. I looked down his body.  
*god he's fit!* I caught myself starring and blushed. Harry must have seen me starring cause he had a big smirk on his face and winked at me which made me blush even more. I hid my face in Liam's chest. He turned around to see what was wrong. 'Aw come on Harry. Put at least some boxers on we have female visiters!' he chuckled.  
Harry went into a room which I guessed was his bedroom. After five minutes he came out again. He was wearing some skinny jeans and his purple Jack Wills he saw me looking at him he winked at me. 'So let's start again. Who are you ?' He asked us.  
'I..I am Alicia and this is my best friend Hannah. We..we met Liam and Louis at Starbucks. They were literally saving our lifes.' I explained.  
'What happened?' Niall who didn't seems so grumpy anymore asked.  
'Some guys harassed them and one almost raped Alicia and so we decided to help them and so we said we were their boyfriends.' Louis explained. Hannah smiled at him and he smiled back. They really looked cute together!  
I looked at them and smiled as I felt Liam's arm around my shoulder.

Liam's POV  
When I saw that boy coming through the door at Starbucks I had the feeling that this wouldn't end nice. The way he looked at Alicia was just not right ! Then she tried to get free ouof his grip and I just had to help her. She was so pretty ! Her tall blonde friend tried to help her but she failed. Some other boys stepped next to her and bothered her. Some people in the café looked at them but they didn't help them. Cowards! They should stop starring and do something! I texted Louis who went on the toilette some minutes ago.

_Hey man there are some girls having problems and I am going to help them. No one else does and I just cant let those guys rape them you help me ? Hurry man ! –Liam_

I stood up and went to where the girls where standing.  
I heard the blonde tell the one that held the pretty brunette to let go of her.

'OR WHAT?' He shouted.  
'Or you will regret this!' I growled. They turned around and the girl's eyes got wide. I think they recognized me.

'And who are you if I may ask?' the faggot asked me with an annoyed face.  
'I am her boyfriend so if you don't mind letting her go we had an appointment.'  
Was the first thing that came into my mind. I didn't get a better excuse so I just said it.

'Well we were just going to have some fun together didn't we my dear?'he whispered into her ear

. 'ha! Yeah sure. In your my dreams. Would you now PLEASE let me go We have a date! ' I had to smile at her. I could see she was scared but she played cool. Obviously the guy didn't mind.

'Well what's with your friend then..'he then Louis came out of the toilette. 'Did I miss something?'I gave the girl sign to come over, pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the lips. *Just so that it looks more credible ! Not because she is freaking stunning!* She kissed back but when I pulled away she looked kinda shocked but I just smiled at her. She blushed a dark shade of red. It was so cute. I chuckled.  
Then the door slammed.. they were gone. We introduced us she said thank you and that she was a fan of One Direction. I didn't want to let her go now so I asked her to meet the boys.  
We didn't have to ask Hannah and Louis they were already all over each other.  
I talked to Alicia. She was amazing. It was like we knew each other for years.  
Then we walked to the car and Louis gave us a ride to the hotel.

As we entered our hotel room we were greeted by Niall who didn't look that happy.  
'hey what's wrong man ?'

'There's no food in the fridge.' I was about to answere him when I heard Harry shout.  
. 'where did you get the babes ?' Alicia hid her face in my chest. I smiled and then looked at Harry. He was naked as usual.

'Aw come on Harry. Put at least some boxers on we have female visiters!' I lauged.  
He went into his room to change. When he came out he started talking to Alicia. 'So let's start again. Who are you ?'  
'I..I am Alicia and this is my best friend Hannah. We..we met Liam and Louis at Starbucks. They were literally saving our lifes.' I smiled at her.  
'What happened?' Niall asked her. He looked interested. *Wow he forgot about the food. Why didn't she came into our lifes earlier?*  
'Some guys harassed them and one almost raped Alicia and so we decided to help them and so we said we were their boyfriends.' Louis explained. Louis and Hannah were perfect for each other! I put my arm around Alicia and squezed her shoulder. When she smiled I wanted to kiss her again so desperately. But that would be strange!  
'Guys have you seen my cigarettes ? I ..wooh who are you ? Didn't know we had visitors. Hi I am Zayn.' He said to Hannah and Alicia. 'This is Alicia and that pretty girl over there flirting with Lou is Hannah.' 'uhu nice thing. How did you meet?'  
I explained the whole story to Zayn and he just nodden here and then.  
'so what are we going to do now ?' Hannah asked.  
'How about watching a film?' Louis proposed.  
'Sounds nice what do you think?' I asked the others. Everyone agreed.  
'so what are we going to watch ?' Niall asked. 'Uhm how about Toy Story?'  
'yeah I love that film!' Alicia said. *can this girl get even better ?*  
'Uhh not again come on cant we watch something else this time? How about we let our visitors decide which film its going to be?' Zayn told us.  
We all agreed.  
'But I like Toy Story!' I pouted.  
Alicia stroked my chest slightly comforting me. I liked that I wish she would never stop doing that!

'I don't care which film we watch.' She said a big grin on her face.  
'ok then we're going to watch mirrors. Do you guys know that film ?'Hannah said looking at Alicia.  
I looked down and started laughing. The big grin was now replaced by a shocked expression…no to be honest it looked like fure fear.  
'no please every movie but not that one!' she whispered.  
It was cute. I gave her a side hug.  
'what's wrong ?' Harry asked her.  
'Alicia is a real yellow-bellow if it gets to that film. Once we watched it with my ex-boyfriend she didn't look into the mirror for 3 weeks. And when there was this scene when the girls jaw ripped off in the tube and she almost puked.' Hannah laughed.  
'Shouldn't we watch another movie then ?' Harry asked.

He looked concerned.  
'naah let's watch it! ' Louis said. He was already on the way to the living room.  
I winked at Ali and took her hand.  
'I am there for you ok ? And remember..its only a film.'  
She nodded and swallowed hard.


End file.
